Devil Past-life
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Maou has been having strange dreams and he can't make heads or tails of them. He pays them no mind until a new transfer student arrives declaring her intention to kill him. Do these dreams hold any shred of truth. Based off the spin-off manga:The Devil is a Part-Timer Highschool!


**A while back I bought the spin-off series 'The Devil is a Part-Timer! High School!' and by the description I honestly thought this was how the story was going to play out. _(Read the description and tell me the first idea you had on the plot wasn't something similar to this!)_ Don't ask me why Emilia remembers her past while Maou doesn't, just go with it alright.**

 **In this story, Maou and Chiho are childhood friends and both have a crush on the other. Maou himself is a lot like his canon-counterpart, he's just lacking his motivation and desire to rule the world. As such, he's really popular among the students and the teachers.**

 **I don't do this series justice but I hope you like it.**

 _Once again he found himself in darkness. A black veil shrouding an unfamiliar environment as a lone figure stood several feet away, grinning sharp teeth as he gazed outward unto a blazing fire. Black hair shielded his features that even the flames couldn't illuminate. Two horns protruded out of the black mass, one broken in half._

 _The grin twisted mockingly gleeful, lips parting to speak, but no sound can out._

"-ou-kun! Wake up, homeroom is starting!"

Red eyes awakened at the gentle sound of his classmate. Looking sideways, he saw his friend Chiho worriedly peering at him with her soft, brown eyes. All around them, students began trickling in from the hall, briefly chatting with friends before locating their seats and awaiting the arrival of the teacher.

Yawning, Maou sat up in his chair, directed his eyes toward Chiho and muttering in a sleepy voice, "Thanks."

She giggled lightly at his (adorable) sleepy expression but said nothing more as the teacher walked in.

 _'What was that about?'_ Maou thought absentmindedly, still drowsy from sleep. He yawned once more before turning what little attention he had towards the front where Kisaki-sensei clapped to draw the student's attention towards her.

"Alright class," She started, "Before we begin, I have a transfer student to introduce."

'A transfer student?' was the collective thought that passed through everyone's mind. The entire room buzzed with excitement at the unveiling of their new classmate. Even from Maou's seat in the front he could hear the whispered bets on the gender of the transfer student.

He sighed, Maou really wanted the day to be over so he could go home and collapse in his soft bed.

So lost in his sleep-induced thoughts he missed Kisaki-sensei call for the new classmate to enter nor the silent cheers of the boys. Due to this, he couldn't even being to prepare himself for what happened next.

"I've finally chased you down! Prepare to die Devil King!"

Snapped out of his hazy thoughts, Maou realized that a girl with long pink hair was pointing at him, anger cloudy her eyes as she stalked towards him.

Almost instantly Chiho sprang forward, voice hard and almost cold, "Hold on! Who are you to say that to Maou-kun?!"

"Huh?" Chiho's swift intervention and her tone of voice quickly put a stop to the girl's advance. The mysterious girl turned her attention towards Chiho before bringing it back to Maou, watching in confusion as he turned his red-face away from her.

 _'W-why isn't he reacting?'_

"Ummmm." The sound of her great enemy's voice broke her out of her thoughts. He was facing her again, wearing the same confused expression he had when she announced her intentions.

"Do I know you?"

Those simple four words halted Emi in her tracks faster than the sudden anger of the girl sitting beside him. Looking in his eyes she found not a single shred of evidence that he even recognized her, but then again he could be tricking her. The Devil King was known to be a cunning trickster back on Ente Isla.

Only confusion and even a bit of fear and apprehension was present in his eyes that Emi could swear she was looking at a human and not the most feared demon in the history of Ente Isla.

She brought her hand to her chest, and in a loud voice, proclaimed, "Don't pretend you've forgotten! It's me, the hero Emil-"

Thwack!

Kisaki-sensei who had previously been lost in the background swiftly asserted her presence by whacking the two opposing sides.

"Alright, enough of this." She said, ignoring the pain-filled expressions of her two students. "Everyone, this is Ema Yusa. Be nice to her okay?"

Even through teary-eyes, the hero could not overlook the eyes of her new classmates, which many of them were staring at her in suspicion and even small accounts of anger. The girl from before was ferociously glaring and hovering a little too close to the Devil King.

 _'What is going on?'_ she couldn't help but wonder.

Silently observing from her position, Emi immediately took notice of how the students flocked towards Maou, inquiring him about the accusations and generally being friendly, some even glared at her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was just a group of friends discussing their favorite topics over lunch.

For a brief moment, Emi wondered if she made a mistake. Perhaps this wasn't the Devil King she was observing. The presence of demonic magic sleeping inside of him however, stubbornly reminded her of his true nature.

He must be putting up an act, a clever ruse that has everyone fooled.

 _'Just watch, I'll put an end to your tricks Devil King.'_

* * *

Throughout the day Emi kept a close eye on the Devil King, stalking his every move for the one slip up she needed to prove the others of his devious and cruel nature.

To her frustration, she uncovered nothing. There wasn't a single moment of unexplained behavior to his current life, but she expected this. The Devil King wasn't foolish enough to give away his true nature after she had revealed her identity to him. That was incredible foolish of her and now she had to pay the price.

That Chiho girl refused to leave the Devil's presence for a single second, which annoyed her greatly due to the fact the hero couldn't corner the devil and confront him about his lies.

She set herself to stalk him home and find an opening in order to speak with him. Even the thought of talking with the man disgusted her. However, her opening never came as Chiho walked home with him as well, speaking with bright words about their plans for the weekend to which Maou smiled, adding his own thoughts with the same cheerfulness that Chiho displayed.

Before long, they stopped in front of a rather modest house when they finally went their separate ways.

"Later Chi-chan!"

"See you tomorrow Maou-kun!"

The way they spoke to each other strongly implied that they knew each other for a longer period of time since the Devil King escaped through the portal back on Ente Isla. It was almost as if she intruded on a separate dimension, but that wasn't possible.

Seeing her chance, Emi quickly raced up the street to Maou's apparent household. He was practically inside the door frame when he called out, "I'm back Kaa-san!"

Emi froze, not believing for a second what she just head. She was instantly proven wrong when an entirely new voice shouted back, "Welcome home Maou-kun."

Just what is going on here!

 **How was it? A bit too fast-paced? This was a little difficult to write but I really wanted to do this, soooooo here it is.**

 **-The reason Chiho is basically hovering over Maou the entire day is because she remembers Emi's words when she was first introduced and this Chiho is very protective of Maou. This is going off her jealous behavior whenever Emi or another (implied) girl comes in the picture (mostly due to misunderstandings but still).**


End file.
